Lucina
by Bananajesus
Summary: A short story of the mental state of a man grieving the loss of his family.


**AN: I had an idea of a shorty story itching in my head... I ended up creating this.**

 **It's written in a more poetic approach so please don't mind the weird structure I used.**

 **Also, I was inspired by a Vocaloid song and you can probably guess what it is.**

 **I have nothing else to say, so I hope you enjoy his story~**

* * *

I hear her from the shadows, singing sweetly to me.

 _Love me a little more,_

 _Until I fade away._

 _Love me a little more,_

 _Before I decay._

I grip my paint brush and draw another portrait of her, her skin as pale as the moonlight, her blue locks falling gently down like waves upon her shoulders as she smiles peacefully with a sleeping infant.

I turn around and see her dancing across my studio, "Lucina." I call out to her, but she ignores me and dances off into her little world.

I'm not angry or sad by this. Instead, I'm she is enjoying the world I've painted out for her. She's dancing lively around the colors ever so gracefully, flashing a smile my way, but not completely seeing me. She's her own free spirit, but we are bounded together by these two silver rings.

She stops and looks out the window of my studio, watching the blurry world below us. "Lucina..." I call out her name, but she was deep in thought. I smiled gently and continued to paint on my next painting.

...

How long has it been since I've gone outside?

 _"Good afternoon."_

It seems so far out reach, so cold...

 _"I cooked you some food. I hope you enjoy it."_

I'm in no need of a gray, dense world like that.

 _"I gotta get going now, take care!"_

I turn around and see Lucina sitting down at the table.

I smile and join here, awaiting what she cooked next.

...

I stared at the painting of the beautiful woman before me. She held her child so close to her bosom as if were the last time being close together.

I turned around to see Lucina staring at me from a distant.

"Lucina?" I call out to her, but she doesn't reply.

She walked into the bedroom, leaving me alone with the painting.

...

Lucina... Never looked at me with those kinds of eyes.

 _"Hey, I wanted to know if you're okay."_

What was the meaning of that?

 _"Your friends on your old, Medical Engineer team is worried about you."_

Lucina...

 _"...Shulk?"_

Is this a sign that you're leaving me?

 _"Shulk! What's wrong, you're shaking!"_

"Lucina!"

 _"..."_

Tears flowed down my face. I hid my face into my hands.

A warm body enveloped me.

 _"No need to cry, I'm here for you."_

A bittersweet smile held on to those beautiful lies.

...

Lucina sat solemnly on the windowsill, her silhouette glowed with the growing moonlight. A troubled expression crossed her face, but her pose and this moonlight made her an irresistible painting subject. I grabbed my brushes and painted on the empty white canvas of lies.

She sang sadly.

"Haven't you lost hope yet?

I have...

Where's your hope now?

Gone like the summer's breeze,

Poisoning the skin on my sleeves,

On green leaves,

Swept away from by fall's breeze

Into winter's freeze.

There is no hope.

I have...

I have lost hope."

...

Lucina has been ignoring me completely. Her gaze has always been fixated outside, watching the blurry monochrome crowds waste below. I painted her again, hoping to get her attention. instead, she merely glanced over to the door and then back outside the windowsill.

...

Lucina, my dear, Lucina.

 _"You're not alone, Shulk."_

Where art thou?

 _"I'm here, Shulk. I'm here for you."_

I have nothing else to give.

 _"Please, Shulk."_

There's nothing else you can take.

 _"I know it's hard, but please..."_

Will I be able to see you if I rip out my own two eyes?

 _"Snap out of it!"_

I would give up my arms for your embrace.

 _"Shulk, just accept the facts!"_

Lucina, what do you want?

 _"There's nothing left!"_

Please, tell me!

 _ **"Just kill me."**_

...

I felt eternity grin apathetically towards me as it sent me down into my misery. It laughed remorsefully as I plummeted into oblivion. As I fell, it said to me: 'With the last ticking of the clock tolls, it'll be your end. When the last ticking of the clock tolls, it will be the world's end.'

I clasped my hands together in one final prayer, "Please, just pray a little more for you sweet smile. Please, pray a little more for you sweet laughter."

I knew from the beginning that these words were meaningless. All those words that meant hope I have no meaning or use in this little world of lies. Lucina stood there, smiling sweetly. I reached out for her, but she was too faraway. She laughed sweetly as she faded out of existence.

"My words never could reach you, so I rather die from your hands then take your life."

...

Unholy flames ate away at the oils and colors of this world I carefully crafted and turning it into an ugly black. The blank canvas filled with beautiful lies stood in the middle of the fire. Lucina stood there, frowning at me. She looked down at the body of the secret we're burdened to bear.

I smiled desperately and reached out for her hand. For the first time in years, I can finally hold her beautiful cold hand. My eyes were sullen as I realized this was fate. I didn't care. I want to die in her flames, be filled completely with her love. As we die, the secret we both burden will die along with us.

"Lucina!" I cried as her body began to fade away.

The paintings around me warped and mixed under her dying love. I fell to the ground, suffocating under her affection. I touched our secret, the body of our dying love and I cried regretfully, realizing what I have done. I looked up the blank canvas to see the beautiful lies drawn upon me. Lucina, our child... and me smiling joyfully on a burning canvas of misery.

* * *

 **I don't know whether if I should actually write this down as an actual story or not, depends on how much people want to read about the story of Shulk and Lucina.**

 **If you want to interpret the story yourself, stop reading here.**

 **Also to clear things up, there are 3 characters, Lucina, Shulk, and Marth. Shulk and Lucina are the MC obviously and Marth, I felt he was more of a side character in this so that's why I didn't include him in the tags.**

 **Anyways, Lucina is the lie, she is dead/gone and she did have a child with Shulk, but the child isn't mentioned much for reasons. Marth is Lucina's sister and feels sorry for Shulk that he tries to comfort him and bring him back up on his feet, which he fails and dies along with Shulk in the flames, becoming Shulk and Lucina's 'secret.'**

 **Shulk's previous career was working in the Medical Engineer industry and how he met Lucina...**

 **I hope that clears some things and I still have some other details that weren't mentioned in here for the actual story if anyone wants to read it. Also it will be written in a normal story format instead of whatever this is.**

 **That's all for now,**

 **Until next time~**


End file.
